


Crispy Honey Cookies

by FluffyFyuu



Series: Baking Stories: Stress Baking Edition [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cookies, Domestic, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, lowkey College AU, weird situation of not knowing each other well yet but sharing a living space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFyuu/pseuds/FluffyFyuu
Summary: Minseok returns home to Baekhyun munching on crispy honey cookies.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Baking Stories: Stress Baking Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Crispy Honey Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Self-Prompt
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Something small, something bittersweet with a sprinkle of hope on top. Enjoy~

* * *

Keys rustling, Minseok enters the flat that he shares with two other guys. He gets out of his shoes with a relieved sigh and moves to the kitchen, where he spots Baekhyun munching on a cookie. There’s a plate on the kitchen table, crispy biscuits stacked on top. They must be delicious, because his friend elicits little satisfied hums. Minseok smiles.

“Hey Baek,” Minseok puts his bag onto a nearby chair, plastic crinkling. “Are those the famous cookies from Soo?”

Baekhyun gives a sound of negation, swallowing the last remnants of the cookie with his eyes gaining a gleeful sparkle.

“Nope, our new roomie baked them.”

Starting to unpack the groceries he bought, Minseok chuckles.

“But he’s friends with Kyungsoo, so maybe it’s still his recipe?”

His words cause Baekhyun to laugh.

“Who knows, the guy definitely doesn’t.” Baekhyun joins Minseok, putting away a package of chickpeas. “You should’ve seen his baking, hyung! All over the place, even I know it shouldn’t be this unplanned.”

Minseok sends him a pointed look.

“But he could still have followed a recipe.” A glance around shows the kitchen is clean. “And he did clean up afterwards, didn’t he?”

Baekhyun hums, taking a package of sugar from Minseok.

“Yeah, he cleaned up and fled into his room right after.” A sigh. “But Jongdae seriously must be blessed by a baking deity, I couldn’t make out any recipe and yet somehow he ended up with these delicious cookies.” Hands once again free, his long fingers reach for another cookie. “You should try them, hyung.”

Folding the plastic bag, Minseok hums again and after he puts it away, he gets himself a cookie, too. The first bite reveals a delicious crunch, but the inside is soft and the sweetness of honey caresses his taste buds. Minseok suppresses a moan.

“This is amazing!” 

He takes another bite, finishing the cookie with a delighted hum and then he eats another one, stopping himself when he reaches for a third. They shouldn’t eat them all, right? Having an idea, Minseok gets a small plate and puts a few cookies onto it, sending Baekhyun a teasing look.

“I better go to convey my compliments to the chef myself and bring him some cookies before you eat them all up.”

Baekhyun laughs.

“Yah yah, I am the evil cookie eater here, yeah yeah …” Words turning into a chuckle, Baekhyun takes another cookie and makes his way into the living room to get cozy on their couch. Minseok follows his form with his gaze, a smile still present on his lips before he turns to find Jongdae in his room.

The sight of the other’s closed door has something churn in his stomach though, to know their new roommate isn’t comfortable in their shared flat yet ... Minseok hopes his genuine compliment will cross the distance between them and show Jongdae they won’t bite him.

Filled with determination and hope, Minseok knocks.

A muffled “ _Come in!_ ” follows and Minseok opens the door with his free hand. He spots Jongdae sitting in front of his desk, shoulders slumped and turned around on his chair to look at Minseok with exhaustion evident in his brown eyes.

“Is there something you need, Minseok-sshi?”

Jongdae’s voice sounds dull and it eats away on Minseok’s determination.

“Uhm, I wanted to thank you for the cookies.” He steps closer, but stops when he realizes there’s no space for the plate on Jongdae’s desk, scattered with papers and books. “They are delicious and I thought you’d want some for yourself before we finish them all on our own.”

“Oh,” Jongdae’s eyebrows cant upwards. “uh, thank you.”

He reaches for the plate in Minseok’s hand, his oversized shirt riding up to reveal wrists too thin. Their fingers touch, Jongdae’s skin feels cold and worry grows in Minseok. 

“Is everything alright?”

His question causes Jongdae’s eyebrows to grow tense, lips opening.

“Uh ...” Jongdae looks at Minseok, hesitation clear in his gaze. Minseok offers a smile meant to comfort and Jongdae’s expression loses its tension. A sigh leaves Jongdae’s lips, shoulders slumping even further and then he averts his gaze. “I’m alright, thank you for asking.”

Minseok frowns, the moment of Jongdae almost opening to him slipped away, lost to the exhaustion in the other’s body and mind. It doesn’t ease Minseok’s worry, but he has to respect Jongdae’s privacy - which is why he doesn’t pry any further.

He nods instead, sending a soft smile at Jongdae in hopes to get his genuine intent across.

“If you need anything, somebody to listen or talk to, I’m here. You’re not alone.”

Jongdae keeps his eyes focused on the plate on his lap, but he nods and hums in affirmation.

“We’re having a movie night, so, uhm,” Minseok clears his throat. “If you want, you can join us.”

This time there’s no response and Minseok frowns again, suppressing a sigh. Another look at Jongdae, at his disheveled brown bangs hiding his angular features and then Minseok turns to leave, his steps reluctant. Jongdae doesn’t ask him to stay.

He closes the door behind him, knowing it’s what Jongdae prefers right now and hoping that it someday will stay open for him.

* * *


End file.
